


Glowey Girlfriend

by Pinkink



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gay, Marina glows, Marina's not paying attention, Pearlina, Pearls needy, headcannon, sleepy, with kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkink/pseuds/Pinkink
Summary: Here's a little drabble based on my headcannon that Marina glows Depending on her emotion at the time. If she feels loved, happy, excited or frightened at anything, her eyes, fingertips, toetips, and tentacles will glow a vibrant teal!





	Glowey Girlfriend

"Rinaaaaa......Riiinaaaaaaa.." Pearls gentle evening voice murmured quietly to her partner. "Can you come hereeeee pleasseeee...I need your lovvveee..!" Her voice was pleading and quiet, She was clearly begging Marina to notice her.

The needy girl was laying upside down on her bed, watching Marina intricately as she examined her book, scanning each page intently.

Pearl had been trying to get Marinas attention for hours it seemed..However Marina wasn't even aware that Pearl was in the same room as her as far as she could tell.

Pearl starred at Marina in her upside down position, the Octoling wasn't backing down from her book no matter what she tried, but the way Marina looked when she was interested put pearl in a soft daze, her Expressions were always so gentle..

"You're so pretty when you're ignoring me hehe"

Still..nothing..

"Not even a smile..?" She whispered

Looking at her though, was just making her needs more apparent

The inkling was determined to get under her warm arms, in her grasp, all she wanted was Marinas loving voice to wash away all the stress from the day..

nothing was gonna stop her.

She slid off the edge of the bed, snaking over by Marina, where she was sitting criss-cross against the wall in front of her.

She drug herself up to the Octolings knee, looking up at her as she was still starring her book down. Pearl sighed "Reenaaa.." she lifted her hand and booped Marina's nose gently 

"I know you know I'm hereeeee.."

Nothing, nothing happened..she wasn't surprised. The inkling leaned up, shuffling herself onto Marinas lap through the Octolings bent arm, onto her book. The older girl looked up, "hey" she said with a smirk, finally, Marina sighed and closed the book, putting it aside, "what" she said flatly, looking down on her. Pearl smiled in success while starring at Marinas disappointed face.

She smiled, "c'mon now you know I can't stay mad at you when you make that face.." the Octoling muttered quietly to the satisfied inkling

"I know!" She smiled "That's why I make it, dork" The inking moved closer to hug her girlfriend around her waist, the younger girl gave her a small peck on the head, returning the hug.

Soon after they got comfortable in their interlocked position, it had grown dark out, signifying the time. Marina's tentacles were wrapped around Pearls waist as she held onto Marina's. The younger girl caressed pearls head in her hands on her lap, both wrapped in each other's comfort.

"Hey hon" Pearl called quietly as she twisted Marina's tentacle tip on her finger, "Remember that time when we built a huge pillow fort in the house and we lived in it for like.. two weeks or somthin'?"

Marina laughed, "oh yeah! I remember the night we built it, too..You talked and talked and talked for hours about silly things you found hillarious as we stacked mountains upon mountains of pillows until you fell asleep in my arms wrapped in tons of blankets... Now how could I forget that?" 

Sharing precious moments like this with Pearl was just enough to make Marinas hearts flutter, she loved her girlfriend, _loved_ her, so much, the kind of love that really was like no other.

The Octoling intertwined hands with her beloved, focusing on her was all she wanted to do. she leaned down over Pearl, placing a passionate kiss on her heated lips as Her tentacles suddenly busted into glowing dark teal fading to white, following with her fingers that held pearls cheek, the whole room was lit up, her hearts glowed out of her chest, they beated in unison as pulses of love filled her mind.

Pearl pulled back as she saw the light fill the room, "woah woah woah..You can glow..? Since when can you glow?!" Marina looked at her, chuckling "well..it happens really only when it's dark, and when I just feel so much love that my heart's can't take it, I express it through light"

"But your eyes too?? Your fingers?! You're a love glowstick for cods sake.." Pearl responded laughing. They both smiled in each other's grasp, "you're my glowey girlfriend" Pearl spoke, pressing her forehead to Marina's gently.

The echo of Marinas lit up appendages Made the room mimic it's light, the surroundings were beautiful, their love was beautiful.

Everything seemed like a dream when they were together..


End file.
